Birthstone Pretty Cure
Birthstone Pretty Cure is a fanseries for fun by StarQueen22. It's theme is months, Gems, and Jewelry and is connected to the world Gem Power Pretty Cure. Story TBA Characters Pretty Cures and Mascot Princess Hikari/Cure Aquamarine A shy and kind of high strung girl who is very protective of her younger siblings. She shows regret in not being able to save her kingdom only being saved by Cure Alexanderite telling her to get to safety. In civilain form, she has dark blue hair and blue eyes. As Cure Aquamarine, her hair becomes slightly longer turning light aquamarine with a pale blue hair ribbon tied around the middle and her eyes turn pale blue. Mirai Akibara/Cure Sardonyx A confident and kind hearted girl who helps her family run a confessionary shop who hopes to learn all new baking techniques from all over the world. In civilian form, she has shoulder length ginger hair and brown eyes. As Cure Sardonyx, her hair becomes orangish red tied in side pigtails held by creme colored hair ribbons and her eyes turn dark orange. Namika Amemori/Cure Opal A sweet and good hearted girl with a hyper active side who works at a kindergarten school as an aide. In civilain form, she has dark purple hair in a high ponytail and aquamarine eyes. As Cure Opal, her hair turns white tying in two thick braids held by champenge colored ribbons and her eyes turn light green. Risa Aihara/Cure Spinal The younger sister of Cure Alexandrite who takes her job seriously and has been training Hikari but is losing her patience with her it mostly because she was asked by her sister to train her. In civilian form, she has dark aqua hair that falls in curls near her shoulders and black eyes. As Cure Spinal, TBA Sakiko Aihara/Cure Alexandrite She is Risa's older sister who stayed behind to protect those who are still trying to get to safety. Garnet She is the bodyguard of Princess Hikari and her siblings who was happily found them after months of looking for them. She is a stern but loving bear with dark red fur and black patchs and red eyes wearing a black bow with a garnet gem heart in the middle. Villains The Supierors They are the head wizards of the kingdom who soon grew tired of having their powers being controlled by the royals and want to take over the other worlds and build up their own kingdoms. Daria She is the leader of the superiors who took over the kingdom sealing away the Queen and the citizens. She plays on peoples incsecuties to make her monsters. Malachite She is the first to attack. Jasper She is the second to attack. Waverly She's the third to attack. Family Queen Rosia She is Princess Hikari's mother who was a court wizard herself who fell for the Prince and the two fell in love. She sent Hikari to earth to save her and her siblings from harm of her old friends attacking her. Yui and Akito Akibara They are Mirai's parents who run a confectionery shop. Students of ??? Academy Others Items Jewel Phones They are the henshin Items of the series. To use them the cures shout "Pretty Cure, Jewel Power On!" Episodes # How can I be a cure? Cure Aquamarine is born!-When her kingdom falls under attack, Princess Hikari is fighting to save her siblings when she is chosen to become the legendary cure. # A strange new world! Cure Sardonyx is born!-When Hikari meets Mirai when she is looking for a job she soon becomes quick friends with her. But when the job attacked by ???. #TBA #The Gallant return of Cure Spinal! #Time for us to train! #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #Hikari has a crush?-When Hikari seems to be acting strange around one of the art students, ??? the cures figure out that she has a crush on him and visa versa. #